L's first friend
by Nobody S. Storm
Summary: A story about L's first friend in the form of an oc's diary. Review even if it sucks. Please.
1. Chapter 1

Um, I wrote this a long time ago, but I was scared everyone would hate it because it's a diary of an oc, so it's more about the oc than it is about Death Note, and I was also scared that the oc would end up a Mary Sue. But now, I posted it anyway in case someone would like it.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today was a day like any other at the flower shop. I looked for flowers for people who actually had friends to give them to. I don't have friends because the clones decided I was a freak in kindergarten. But you can't miss what you never had. Anyway, the clones came into the flower shop to buy flowers for their daddies because today is Fathers Day.

"Hello ugly, I want lilies and roses. White roses. Try not to screw it up," said the head clone.

"Or else the whole school will be reminded once again of what a loser you are," said the neck clone, y'know the one that supports the head, comes up with the evil plans, and is the manipulative bitch that's controlling the head. The head is just too stupid to notice... or care.

"Okay," I told them, not because I cared what the school thought of me. I just need every penny if I'm going to travel for a while after I finish school.

After I finished with the clones, an odd looking man walked in, he had enormous eyes that looked like they knew everything and he was incredibly pale and he had jet black hair, he looked kinda like Snow White. Except his hair was sort of pointy and gravity defying, and he was slouching, a lot.

"You have the coolest eyes they look like they know everything. Do they know everything? But I guess that's a stupid question. No one can know everything and I'm not being much help am I? I'm sorry. My name's Hikari, would you like some flowers? That's a stupid question isn't it? Why would someone go to a flower shop if he didn't want flowers?" I don't know why I babbled like that, but I couldn't stop talking and the whole time he just stared at me, chewing on his thumbnail. He looked amused, I'm not sure how a poker face can look amused but that's the way it was.

"Yes, I would like some roses please," he told me in a bored voice.

"Hey loser, do our math homework tomorrow," head clone ordered, why does everyone think I'm smart just because I skipped a grade?

"No."

"Sidney, Alexis," she said. The follower clones came and punched me, I punched back, hard. They ran away screaming something about sueing me for harassment.

I turned to the man, "so, roses?"

He had a tiny smile on his face, "Yes, please, two dozen, and a lily."

"'kay," I got the flowers for him.

"So what's your name, I mean you don't have to tell me, I'm Hikari by the way, and I already said that didn't I? Not that you need to tell me I'm just wondering and we probably won't ever see each other again and I should stop talking now."

"My name is Light Slaw."

That's an interesting name, well nice to meet you Mr. Slaw," I told him.

He payed for the flowers and gave me the lily. I don't know what came over me but I ran over to him and said, "um, um, you seem really interesting and, well, do you wanna go talk and eat or something, sometime?" Smooth, Hikari, real smooth. Surprisingly he said yes, but we have to eat ice cream and there are a lot of things he won't talk about because it's either boring or secret, so I'll probably have to do all the talking and how old am I?

"Fifteen. Why?"

"I am 8 years older than you."

"So? Do you think it would be illegal because it wouldn't be illegal," I felt myself blush, " unless we have intercourse and it's not even a date. Well, it is a date, but not a date-date, it's a talking-about-random-stuff-while-eating-ice-cream-date and-"

"That is not what I meant. I merely wanted to tell you so if your parents ask you will know."

Oh. This, diary, is why I don't have friends.

"I don't have parents, well I do, or else I wouldn't exist. But I don't know them. I live with aunt Rosa, she's actually my grandma, but she doesn't let me call her that because it makes her feel old. Anyway, I jump to conclusions a lot -sorry."

"Everyone jumps to conclusions, even if only a little."

Oh. My God. I think he's the coolest grown up I've ever met!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And you can tell I'm not kidding because I bothered to write 17 -yeah, I counted, 'cause I'm a dork- exclamation hand hurts now.

Anyway, now that I've told you, I'm going to frak out about it. OHMIGOD, DIARY! YOU KNOW I DON'T DO STUFF LIKE THAT! I DON'T ASK OUT 23 YEAR OLDS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? I THINK I MIGHT HAVE BEEN POSSESSED! Okay, I'm done.

Yours truly,

Hikari Sveta Rivers

* * *

By the way, Light is L, just an alias. I came up with it because most people associate the light with good, and so it was like the law of the light (Lights Law), but I thought that was too obvious so I changed it to Light Slaw and Hikari's name is light in Japanese and then a name that sounds like light in Russian just with an a at the end. And when I wrote this, I didn't know that Hikari meant light so when I found out I sorta freaked out because of the coincidence.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear diary,

I cut myself again today. I know it's bad. I don't know if I can stop. And there's really nothing that bad with my life, I mean I know, I don't have friends and my parents left me here with aunt Rosa, but I'm used to that. It's just that lately I want to run away from everything and everyone and stay away until everyone forgets everything, until everyone forgets... me. And I don't deserve to feel this way, I just do, and I know I don't deserve to feel this way. And the little girl in me wishes that a knight in shining armor will save me. But there is no knight, there's just me, and I don't think I can save myself if I tried.

What's wrong with me?

I think I'm beggining to see the value of friends, they could actually answer. Unlike an inanimate object that, for some reason, I'm writing to. No offence. Anyway, I know what you're thinking -you can't think, but that's beside the point- why don't I talk to a therapist or something? The answer is simple, I don't want to tell some stranger my problems. Also if you put a space after the e, it becomes the rapist.

Anyway, I've been SO tired lately, and not tired tired, but tired like I just want to fall asleep and never wake up, or maybe just sleep a hundred years like sleeping beauty. Anyway, do you think that symbolises me wanting to die? I don't want to die. Actually, that's wrong, let me rephrase that, I don't want to want to die.

Yours truly,

Hikari Sveta Rivers

* * *

By the way, I do NOT support hurting yourself on purpose at all. Just don't do it. PLEASE. Go talk to someone or something, just please don't do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear diary,

Today I had ice cream with Mr. Slaw, and I was right! He is the coolest grown up, I've ever met. He eats a lot of sweets and he says it helps him think! What other grown up would do that?

"But, I'm not a grown up," he told me, "I'm still very much a child."

See what I mean?

"What makes you a child?"

"I never had parents or parental figures to show me how to grow up."

"I'm sorry, that's sad, you must miss them."

"You can't miss what you never had.

"Yes, you can, just because you never had them, doesn't mean they're not missing. It's when you have something that you can really decide if you will or won't miss it. Because, you can't decide about something you don't know about."

I'm a hypocrite, I know. I wrote how I don't miss friends, like, two entries ago.

But I was wrong, 'cause when I'm with Mr. Slaw, I feel an empty place I didn't know existed filling up. I think he might be my first friend!!!!!

Yours truley,

Hikari Sveta Rivers

P. S. I know, I sound super cheesey.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear diary,

Yesterday Light (Mr. Slaw) came to my house and we ate jello and we sang, 'Who Said' by Hannah Montana, that's right, Hannah Montana. We were a sight to see. And then we took a gajillion pictures together. And then we made a gigngerbread house together. And then we ate it. Well, mostly him, because I don't like gingerbread.

Yours truly,

Hikari Sveta Rivers

P. S.

I completely almost forgot to tell you!

I tried to comb his hair because it was really bothering me for some reason, and you know what happened? No, the brush didn't break! No, he wasn't so upset with me being bothered with his hair that he tried to burn my house down! (You didn't guess that happened, did you? Well, how was I supposed to know, you can't talk. I'm writing to an inanimate object like it's a person. That's bad isn't it?)

What did happen was his hair made a lot of staticky noises and got even straighter!!!!!!!!!! (Okay, I guess it's not really ten exclaimation point exciting, but you should of been there, he looked like Yami except more electrocuted, that's, like, a world record or something.)

SHUT UP!!! I can randomly make referances to Yu-Gi-Oh if I want to! Because you are my diary hahaHAHAHA!!!!! I sound, insane don't I? I bet they're looking for me in the nuthouse.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear diary,

I hate hate HATE! When people say the word 'retard', it's not funny and it's really serious and people shouldn't use it unless they seriously mean a mentally retarded person. And even then they shouldn't use it unless, like, they're a doctor or something and telling someone about mental retardation.

Angrily,

Hikari Sveta Rivers

P. S. Light was at my house again and he saw the cuts. He made me promise I would never ever do anything to hurt myself ever again. So I won't be doing that anymore no matter how much I want. Haha, maybe Light's my knight in shining armor who's going to save me from myself.

* * *

Do you think my chapters are too short, I'm sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear diary,

Today everyone on my bus was acting like a French shower. Yes, I know, I'm a conceited braggart who knows French. I don't care. I can be a conceited braggart if I want to be. Be who you wanna be. B A R B I E. Barbie girl. I know, I'm also random.

Yours truly,

Hikari Sveta Rivers

P.S. Light and I talked about sex when he came over, not like, "lets have sex."

"Yeah, okay."

But like, why people do it and stuff, I mean I know why people in general do it, but why someone specifically and stuff like that.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear diary,

My social studies teacher won't let us laugh in class, I get that some people are a little disruptive, but seriously? That's so unreasonable.

Anyway it's been raining all week and I've read every book in my house. Twice. I've also done all my homework, finally cleaned my room, and the bathroom, ew. And I've learned to make Turkish delight. Narnia, here I come! Maybe I'll become friends with a fawn, or maybe I'll just get trampled by some animal.

Yours Truly,

Hikari Sveta Rivers

P.S. I miss Light. Is that bad?


	8. Chapter 8

Dear diary,

Today Light was over at my house, and do you know what happened? Aunt Rosa said to keep the door open! Like, since when does she think guys like me?

Anyway, we talked about gay people. We have decided that if love exists at all, then every kind of love, including gay love, exists.

Yours truly,

Hikari Sveta Rivers

P.S. I just remembered! I never told you why the clones think I'm a freak! Okay, back when head clone was Mat and I was Kari (4), I kissed Mat because she was blonde... and pretty. And my best friend. That was how we stopped being friends and I became the freak of the century. And they (the clones) lived happily ever after. The end. Actually, my ELA teacher says it's bad to put the end at the end of a story because it distracts you from the meaning of the story, so, not the end, just a new beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear diary,

You know how everyone says that all the good guys are always gay or taken? But how did the girls take the good guys? Why weren't they taken before those girls came along? Unless, those girls wanted someone else and he was gay and/or taken so she settled for the guy that you want that's taken.

So the only happy happy people are gays.

Or fairy tale people because they lived happily ever after and I was there, and I drank beer but it ran down my whiskers and didn't land in my mouth.

Or gay fairy tale people, 'and they lived so mind-blowingly happily ever after, that if I tried to explain the magnitude of their happiness, your brains would fall out and you'd become a zombie and start eating other people's brains!'

Love,

Hikari Sveta Rivers

P.S. Maybe that's why they're called gay.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear diary,

I went to Light's house today and guess what! NO, he's not secretly royalty and living in a gigantic palace by the sea! NO he's not secretly a hobo and living in a tent made of newspaper!

He actually lives in a normal house, but his room is completely empty except for a computer. It reminded me of a snowglobe. Frozen. Untouchable. Perfect. Except there was no cute little penguin wearing a scarf and no snow.

It scared me a little, the room looked empty, lonely. But maybe I'm just imagining things, it's a room.

Anyway, we had a no hands pudding eating contest. I won, but I think he let me.

Yours Truly,

Hikari


	11. Chapter 11

Dear diary,

Oh my God! Oh my God! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know you think I'm abusing exclaimation point privelages, but I'm not, this seriously needs 28 exclamation points. Okay, here's what happened. Mr. Kinbergeur. Just. Fucking. Touched. My. Chest. Area. And. Said. I. Looked. Good. Today. What am I going to do? He's a teacher, he's not supposed to do that! What do I do? What the hell do I do now?! Who'd even believe me? OH MY GOD DIARY, I'M FREAKING OUT!!! The camera's all over the school, aren't in classrooms! Oh my God! Oh my God! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Scared out of my mindly yours,

Hikari Sveta Rivers

P.S. I want to cut, so much, but I promised not to.


	12. Chapter 12

Dear diary,

I skipped science ( his class) today, and hung out behind the school. I felt really guilty because I promised aunt Rosa, I'd always do my best in school.

Anyway the weirdest thing just happened. This guy offered me some weed. I said no.

"So Kari, right?"

"How'd you know my name?"

"Everyone knows, since the whole kiss thing. You're famous."

"Oh."

"Why are you skipping?"

Mr. Kinbergeur."

"Did he touch you?"

"How'd you know?"

"Girlfriend had him a couple years back."

"Oh."

"Why don't you tell someone?"

"'Cause he's a grownup and grownups trump kids."

"Not always."

"But I've been a freak since kindergarten. No one would beleive that someone would be attracted enough to me to do something they'd get in trouble for. They'd think I'm just hungry for attention."

"First of all, anyone with eyes can see you're not ugly. Nothing to write home about, no offence. But you're not ugly. Second of all, guys like that don't care about how you look, they care about what's between your legs. Third, he probably picked you because everyone thinks you're a freak, so you'd have low self confidence, so you'd be less likely to tell. And lastly, if you were hungry for attention, you'd have a history of doing attention grabby things, like getting into fights, or something. I gotta go now, see ya, maybe."

Anyway, I think I'll tell but I'm not sure, I'll decide in the morning, after my brain has rested. Good night.

Yours truly,

Hikari Sveta Rivers

P.S. Don't you think it's weird that the one intelligent guy I've met at school, is the one who skips class to smoke weed?


	13. Chapter 13

Dear diary,

I pretended to be sick today, I feel really bad but I'm too scared to tell anyone.

I talked to Light on the phone, he's coming over.

Oh, I think he's here -how'd he get here so fast?- I'll write later.

* * *

He asked me why I was 'faking illness' as soon as he came in. I told him and his face got all weird. Like when I first saw him -all blank. But it changed a second later and he looked like him again.

Then I changed the subject, we talked about books for a while (his favorite is 'Flowers for Algernon' it's about this mentally challenged guy who became a genius for a while after an experiment.)

Then he taught me about some stuff, like math and ELA, he made it really clear, I think he should be a teacher, he's better than mine. And he taught me logic because everything I know is useless without understanding how to use it.

He also taught me how to break someone's nose in case I ever need it. T

hen we watched 'Animaniacs' on the computer -he's never seen them before, isn't that weird? Anyway I miss them.

After that we played 'Clue', he won. Seven times. Then we drew each other, he said mine was better, but I don't think so. I couldn't really capture his himness, y'know?

Anyway, it's night now and I'm tired, so good night.

Sleepily yours,

Hikari Sveta Rivers


End file.
